


Distraction

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested Crack Pairing Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

He was command, operations, properly educated officer.

She was flight deck, pilot, and fighter.

Maybe it was the illicit nature of breaking the chain of command. Maybe it was just the raw need to forget the pain of losing most of humanity.

Either way, the polished and refined cut of Gaeta's uniform and control were lost in the press of a determined, willful Boomer, needing the break through the conflict of emotions and the press of something foreboding in her mind. Chief might have given her relief, but she shied away, feeling him linked to the hidden shadows of her mind, and let Gaeta's slim frame distract her from every other sensation.


End file.
